


Все живы..?

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, SUoF, Zombi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мне повезло, что ты оборотень и чуешь запах за километр, большой парень, - Стилински все еще выглядит напуганным, а липкая кровь на его бите кажется еще темнее в сумеречном свете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все живы..?

**Author's Note:**

> By A1

  
  
\- Все живы..?  
\- Эрику укусили, но, сам знаешь, пока на части не разорвут, это для нас не смертельно.  
\- Не обобщай, я все еще смертный, как и Лидия.   
\- Тебе повезло, что я нашел тебя.  
\- Мне повезло, что ты оборотень и чуешь запах за километр, большой парень.  
  
***  
Стилински молил мыслимых и немыслимых волчьих богов, чтобы они оставили всех живыми и невредимыми. Но очередная атака зомби все равно не прошла бы бесследно для стаи Хейлов.   
Им пришлось незамедлительно покинуть укрепленное надежное место, что на протяжении долгих месяцев являлось им домом. Несколько сотен зомби пробили заграждение, привлеченные громким утробным рычанием волков во время тренировки.  
  
Быстро ретировавшись в обратную сторону от опасности, Стайлз не мог не думать о том, как сейчас без него справляются несколько оборотней. Вероятно Эрику могли укусить, она не очень-то быстрая, Бойд тоже не был изворотливым глистенышем, как сам пацан. Им в любую минуту могла понадобится помощь, но Стилински было сказано бежать. И он бежал. Бежал подальше от старой церкви, снося битой головы попадающихся навстречу мертвецов.  
  
Через час бега парень окончательно выдохся и облокотился спиной на дерево, медленно сползая по нему вниз. Разместившись на пожухлой и уже желтоватой траве, Стайлз запрокинул голову назад и глубоко выдохнул, закрывая глаза. Найти стаю самому не представлялось возможным, у Стилински не было ни супер-слуха, ни супер-обоняния, так что приходилось рассчитывать только на то, что хотя бы один из оборотней выжил в этой чертовой беготне среди живых мертвецов.  
  
Услышав довольно быстрые и целеустремленные шаги, уже успевший задремать пацан широко открыл глаза и тут же подскочил на ноги. Стайлз крепко сжал в руках биту и испуганно за озирался по сторонам, пока наконец не увидел знакомую хмурую морду.  
  
\- Все живы..?  
  
***  
\- Мне повезло, что ты оборотень и чуешь запах за километр, большой парень, - Стилински все еще выглядит напуганным, а липкая кровь на его бите кажется еще темнее в сумеречном свете. Дерек успевает подойти почти вплотную, тогда как Стайлз все еще не может выйти из тревожного оцепенения и опустить свою биту вниз.  
Теплая, почти обжигающая, ладонь оборотня ложится на мальчишескую щеку, а зеленые глаза встречаются с янтарно-карими.  
\- Ты в порядке?   
\- Да, я думаю, да. Я просто... - пацан не успевает договорить. Его, пересохшие от недостатка влаги, губы накрывают чужие, не менее сухие, но более горячие. Дерек целуется грубо, жадно, будто мечтал об этом все эти несколько месяцев после начала апокалипсиса, но Стилински не отстает, стараясь не оплошать хотя бы в этом.  
  
Стайлз научился слышать опасность даже во сне, что уж говорить о поцелуе с теперь уже точно самым горячим альфой на свете. Звероподобнее звуки доносятся справа и пацан, со звуком вытащенной из ванны пробки, разрывает поцелуй. За долю секунды перехватив в руках биту, он успевает нанести удар в голову с такой силой, что она превращается в кашу из сломанных костей, мозгов и крови.  
\- Да ты издеваешься надо мной, гребанный зомби! Ты хоть знаешь, как долго я ждал ЭТОГО?!!  
Хейлу остается только отвернуться и закрыть лицо рукой, чтобы сдержать веселый смешок.  
                  

 

                                                           

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer  
> https://vk.com/wall-17349577_992


End file.
